That Day in May
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Adam copes with his first Mother's Day without his mom. Dean and Sammy try their best to be there for him while handling this particular day their own way.
1. Big Brother Syndrome

**A/N: **I've been asked several times to write more Adam!fics and this is my second one to a line of more to come. I'm going to try work on a complete series for Adam. Takes place a couple of weeks after Jump the Shark. I told you guys I would have this up today. :)

**That Day in May: **

By: LOSTrocker

**Prologue: Big Brother Syndrome:**

Sammy turned around in the passenger side of the Impala. He wanted to check on Adam to see how he was doing. He smiled when he found his baby brother was asleep, soundly for right now.

Dean caught Sammy's action from the corner of his eye. He smirked. That Big Brother Syndrome didn't wait too long to kick in. Dean thought it was funny. He saw this as payback after all these years. Sam would finally see what it felt like to be in his shoes or boots rather.

"What?" Sam asked his big brother after he caught his gaze on him.

"Scared shitless yet?" Dean answered him.

Sam let out a long breath. "I would say you would have no idea, but you do."

Dean laughed. "Damn straight,"

"Does it ever get better?" Sammy asked him. He spoke of that bad feeling that something awful was going to happen to Adam and no matter how much he would try, Sam knew there would be nothing he could to save him. Sam could only hope.

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" Dean asked.

"Try honesty once Dean, I'm sure it won't kill you." Besides, he needed it. Any other time, he could take Dean's bullshit. He's lived with it for years, but not with this.

"Then no, it doesn't get better." Dean gave him what he wanted. It was the truth, and look at that – he was still alive and well behind the wheel of his baby. Go figure.

"Great," sighed Sammy.

"There are perks though," Dean reminded him.

That made Sam smile. He could give out orders, tease him just like Dean had done with him. It was great that he could that for once. As much as Sam loved Dean, he hated it when he became his punching bag. It really sucked. Sam made a promise to himself that he wouldn't be as harsh as Dean was. However, that wouldn't stop him from having any fun either. Having Dean as big brother – Hell he earned at least that much.

Sam turned his attention back to the long taunting road ahead of them. Yet, he couldn't keep his eyes from drifting up to the mirror to keep a watch over Adam. There was something nagging him at the back of his mind. A day was coming up that he and Dean learned to cope with, and handled it in their own way. Sammy would make a trip to visit their mother's grave, while Dean... Well, that was the funny thing. With him being gone, Sam didn't know what Dean did. If he did anything at all but lock himself up in the motel room or take his anger out on a hunt. Dean liked to play it cool as he could when this time came round but Sammy knew his big brother better than that. He was hurting just as much as he was. After all these years, it still hurt like a sonabitch.

Mother's Day.

How could someone celebrate a day when they had no body to celebrate it for? Dean and Adam had an advantage over him. Dean had at least 4 years of memories worth of their mother. Adam even longer, 20 something. He had none. That Yellow Eyed Bastard took her before he got a chance to know her. He was just a wee thing, couldn't even talk yet. Just cry. Why did he seem to get the shit end of stick here?

Sammy was fighting the tears back just thinking about it.

"Ya'kay Sammy?" Dean asked.

Those puppy dog eyes of his always gave him away. All though, Dean could see them water up with tears. No answer. "Sam." Dean tried again.

"It's May Dean," Sam reminded him.

"Yeah, and next month's June." Sometimes they did reminders. "Thanks," he added sarcastically.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Sam pleaded with him.

There was silence. Dean hated it when May crept up on him. It meant those four years worth of memories that he kept locked up came out – rather he wanted to or not. He just figured it was his mom being stubborn with him, reminding her oldest boy of her existence. Dean couldn't forget her, ever. He had to admit though, sometimes he wished he could. It would make the hurting go away. If it wasn't May that was bad enough, Father's Day was in June. Talk about a double whammy. He would deal with it one month at a time.

Mother's Day was their concern right now. Dean knew where Sam was coming from. It wasn't just them this year, it was Adam.

"What are we going to do with him?" Sammy asked worriedly.

Dean answered him the best way he could: "The only thing we can do Sam, we have to be there for him."

"Adam," Sammy shook Adam awake.

Adam bolted up. "It's only me." Sam assured him.

"Where are we?" Adam asked.

"Home," Dean answered him, eying the hotel behind them. "C'mon."

Adam really wasn't sure if he liked the idea of calling a hotel room "home". He was used to an actual house, with four walls, even a white picket fence. Add a dog and it would've been picture perfect but his mom was allergic to dogs. She didn't like them much anyway. Needless to say, she was pissed that one time that John had brought that stray puppy home for him. He laughed to himself. Where had that memory come from all the sudden? The thought of his mom brought the tears coming. He held them back though. He didn't want his brothers to see him cry, not yet, not this early. Adam didn't want them to think that he was a cry baby. After all, they'd been through so much more, and they weren't crying. Adam had no idea. His brothers were tough, they were. However, he would learn soon enough that the tougher they were the harder they fell down.

**TBC...**


	2. Mummies and Ghouls Part I

**A/N: **Just warning you now this chapter is going to be a Breakfast Club therapy moment here between Sam and Adam. I suggest tissues. If I've made someone cry than I've done my job. Just wait until you see what I have in store for Dean. **evil laughter**

**Chapter One: Mummies and Ghouls Part I: **

Three brothers, and two beds isn't the best equation at the moment. Sam and Adam were all ready fighting. They weren't arguing over who wouldn't get it but who would. Dean could feel a headache coming on, and he didn't think anything was more annoying when a girl he was seeing would have those goodbye battles on the phone.

Dean whistled to get them both to shut up. Sammy and Adam looked his way. "Sam, you get that one," Dean pointed to his usual one. Then added: "Adam, you can have mine."

Adam crossed his arms. "I'm not taking your bed Dean!"

"And I'm not arguin' with ya!" Dean snapped.

"Why?" Adam challenged.

"Cos I'm the oldest! Thats why!" Seriously, how many times must he remind them that the oldest gave out the orders and the youngins shut their whole?

It was times like these that Adam wished that he was back to being the only one. It wasn't the easiest being the youngest. He wondered if this how Sammy felt when it was just him and Dean. Adam sighed, gave up on fighting and just flopped his ass on Dean's bed.

"Thats settled." Dean made known with a smirk.

He didn't mind the floor. The floor had been his bed many of times before. Why change now? Besides, he'd rather let his brothers have all the comfort.

"Okay, but next stop, I get the damn floor." Adam swore with a pointed finger at Dean.

"Good luck with that," Sammy said. He'd been in Adam's shoes longer. That fight, Dean always one.

Adam's stomach rumbled. He hadn't had much since he's been on the road with his brothers. It wasn't that he wasn't hungry, he just didn't feel like eating. What good would food do?

Dean laughed. "Hungry?"

"No," Adam lied.

"You didn't eat breakfast," Sammy remembered when Dean had made a pit stop.

"Thats because I was asleep." Adam quickly pointed out. Thank goodness he was. He couldn't take the worried looks he was getting from both of his brothers or the constant "Are you okays?"from Sammy. "I can't eat and sleep at the same time."

"Dean can." Sam teased.

"I'm multi talented." Dean replied. "Al'right princesses," He went on. "Takin' orders, who wants what and I'll grab us some lunch." He's learned from past experiences that it wasn't a good idea to hunt on an empty stomach. It always made the monster look like chicken at the end of it.

"Don't worry about me, don't need anything."

Sammy sighed with frustration. Adam was hungry, otherwise his stomach wouldn't have rumbled like it was. He gave a pleading look towards to Dean telling him that he better pick up something for their baby brother. Dean was ahead of him. He was getting his usual. Dean would pick up some crappy salad for Sam. How his brother could eat that shit was beyond him. He wouldn't be sure what to get Adam. He didn't know the kid that well yet. He just made a mental note to pick up an extra bacon cheese burger and if that stubborn brat wouldn't eat it, he wouldn't mind taking it.

Dean ignored Adam. "Why don't ya two geeks do somethin' useful while I'm gone, like research or somethin'?" Dean kindly suggested before he took his exit from their room.

Now, it was just Sam and Adam. "Any idea what we're looking for?" Adam asked Sam as he pulled out his laptop. He remembered it wasn't too long ago when he used this baby for college papers and such. He'd never thought he'd be using to do research on things that go bump in the night. Hell, he didn't know they existed outside the realms of D & D or Harry Potter.

Sam was hesitant before answering. Bobby had sent them on this ghoul chase in their recent local. There was no need to keep up with where they were, or how long they would stay. It was always fade away in the rear view mirror before the week was up. Sammy knew how sensitive Adam was or would become when it came of ghosts of any kind. They were what killed his mother. Instead, he suggested something totally different for Adam.

"Why don't you get some more rest?"

Adam glared at him. He knew what he was doing. He had spent more time with Sammy than with Dean. Adam was all ready starting to pick up on Sam's big brother quirks and this was one of them. He was avoiding the question because of what the answer contained.

"Sam, I don't need rest." Adam told him sternly. "I need to help you. This is why I'm here. You guys didn't just take me along for the ride for cat naps. What am I looking for?"

Sammy gave him a small smile. There was the Dean in him or their dad. It was hard to tell sometimes.

"We'd figured we start you off with something easy," Sam began slowly. "We're hunting ghosts."

Adam gave him a small smile. "Who are you going to call right?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah," he said. At least, Adam inherited the Winchester Wit. "Do remember how to take care of them?"

"A round of salt bullets." Adam answered.

"Right, good." Sam complimented. "What else?"

"Iron." Adam continued. "And if you need to protect your own ass, ring of salt always does the trick."

Sam smiled. He was a quick learner. "Very good."

Adam felt himself tensing up with all this ghost talk. _He saw that ghoul bitch again grabbing him and his mom. His mother knew how to fight that thing. He saw her with that pinch of salt. "ADAM! RUN!" The ghoul vanished for a few seconds giving him to do so. Adam didn't want to, but his mom was pushing him out of the crept the best she could. Then the ghost came back up and dragged her under..._

"Adam, hey, are you-"

Sammy brought him out of those painful memories. He glared at him through watery eyes. "You ask me if I'm okay Sammy, and I swear to God or whatever..." he warned. Adam stopped himself and blinked back the tears that were coming.

Sam sighed. "It's okay to cry you know." he told him.

Adam pointed a finger at him. "Don't."

Sam was getting frustrated. Adam was more like Dean than he thought. Sam refused to let him carry on like this. It wasn't healthy for him to keep it all blocked up. He knew that all too well. "You don't think I don't know what you're going through?" Sam shot at him. "I do!"

Adam pushed himself off his bed. "No, I don't actually!" Adam reminded him. "You guys never tell me anything!" he yelled. "Dad was a hunter, you guys are hunters. That part I got. The other part is why and how in the hell did my mom know about ghosts?"

Sam got up to face him. "Dad probably told her about it all!"

"Then this is all his God Damn fault!" Adam tossed out the blame because he couldn't hold it in anymore. That was the bad thing that came with being a Winchester. It was what they did best. Hold in all the pain and anger to hold a strong show for others. Play the heroes. Heroes bled too. Then when their bodies couldn't contain it anymore, they erupted. One Winchester would be bad enough in this situation, but add too and it got ugly. "If he hadn't come to Whedom then nothing would've have happened!"

Sam's temper was starting to get the better of him. Dad was a subject he didn't like to talk about but when heard that coming out from a kid that didn't know the guy, something inside of him just snapped. Before either of them could blink, Sammy had Adam pinned up against the wall with his hands tight around his shirt collar. "Don't talk about Dad like that!"

"Don't make him like he's some kind of hero Sammy! He's not! He was a coward!" Adam didn't bother fighting Sam's rough grip on him. It was like he was trying to push him through the wall. If Sam wanted to hit him, kill which ever he would take it. He didn't care anymore. It wasn't fair that he was here and his mom wasn't.

"What did you say?" Sam demanded.

Adam gave a short laugh. "You heard me. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Yeah, you do!" Sam spat in his face. "Adam, dad went to Whedom to help save people! I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to fall in love with your mom but he did! I know he did! You can tell by those pictures!" Sammy spoke of the ones he saw that was plastered all over Adam's house. "I can guess that dad told her because he figured she was in for the ride! She knew what she was getting into! They all do when ever they get involved with us! Our girlfriends or wives have to because its the only way to save them if we're not around!"

Sam took a breath and eased off of Adam a bit. "You want to know why we're here? Not much different from you." Sam shared slowly. He'd forgotten they hadn't much time to give Adam the full out details of their own story. He wished it had happened another way. Sam wanted Dean here, it would make it easier. Plus, they could all have this moment as brothers, but when did anything go his way? Try never. So, Sam told him about their mom, and Jessica, Yellow Eyes...

Adam had no idea. He also didn't understand why they were still on the hunt if their demons were taking care of, or maybe he did if he looked deep enough with in himself. It was why he was here, agreed to come along.

"It's so other families don't have to go through the same Hell we went through," Sam finished and finally let go of Adam's shirt collar.

Adam let his knees go out from under him. He went to the floor. Dammit, he cursed himself for being one selfish sonabitch. He looked up Sam. "I'm sorry Sammy," he said tearfully.

Sam sighed and knelt down to his baby brother's level. "Hey, it's okay." he assured him. "And I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have..." Sam shook his head, now kicking himself hard. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Adam. It looked like Adam wasn't the only one who was holding things in. Sammy gave up trying to remember how long thats been there. "Tell you what, I'll let you have a freebie."

"A freebie?" Adam questioned. "Is this like that rock, paper, scissors thing?"

Sam laughed. "Kind of." he explained that one to him too.

Adam shook his head. "You two have the weirdest ways of sorting things out."

"It works though, for us." Sam said. "So, go ahead. Take your freebie." Sam didn't even prepare himself for his hit. He didn't give Adam a warning. It was only fair.

"I'm not hitting you Sam." Adam told him.

"You can."

"Fine, can I at least take a rain check then?" Adam bargained with him.

"Sure," Sam said with a smile. "And Adam, I meant what I said, you don't have to be tough with us. Trust me, Dean and I have shared our own amount of tears. We won't hold it against you."

"Really?" Adam questioned.

Sam could see those tears coming. He answered by pulling Adam close to him so he could cry on his shoulder. Dean wasn't up for this method. Dean wasn't here though and Adam needed to let it out. Sam felt Adam's hands come around him to embrace him tightly, and Sam felt his baby brother's tears soaking onto his shirt as he cried on his shoulder. 

**TBC...**


	3. Mummies and Ghouls Part II

**A/N: **I'm sorry for lack of updating. I'm going to try to make it up to everyone by getting as many chappies up as possible. Today is my day off so I have more time to work on these things. YAY! I have been told that ghouls and ghosts are two different things. My bad. I just remember in Jump the Shark that Dean had carried a gun. I just figured that it was filled with salt bullets. I'll make it up to everyone next time. Until then please enjoy. Dean's part is coming up next.

**Chapter Two: Mummies and Ghouls Part II: **

When Dean came home, he wasn't expecting to see his two brothers on the floor holding each other. "Um... Do you guys need a minute longer?" Dean questioned. "Ya'know, ya keep doin' that shit, people are gonna start thinkin'." he laughed.

Sammy rolled eyes and let Adam linger in his arms a little longer so he would have time to compose himself. "They're all ready thinkin'." Sam reminded him.

"Well, ya don't have to help." Dean retorted.

A few minutes later, Adam was cool, calm, and somewhat collected. Dean either pretended that he didn't notice the tears or just went on. Adam wouldn't complain. He didn't feel like hitting the instant play back button.

"I got you a bacon cheese burger," Dean informed Adam as he showed him the bag of food. He held it up, and then tossed him his dinner. "Ya do eat those right?"

"Yeah," Adam assured him with a smile. "Its fine, really, but Dean-""

"Its nice to know some of us know how to eat 'round here." Dean handed Sam his salad. He turned back to Adam. "Yer eatin', don't make me shove it down yer throat."

Adam rolled his eyes and unwrapped and took a bite.

Sam noticed that Dean hadn't pulled out anything for himself. He would ask him about that later, right now, he needed to talk to him about Adam, alone. "Can I talk you for a second? Outside?" Sam asked.

Dean agreed to. "Adam, will ya be 'kay?"

"You're just outside the door Dean." he said.

"I know, still. If anything, and I mean it, anything, ya get out of here, or call Cas." Dean turned to his left and greeted the Angel who was now standing next to him. "Hey Cas,"

"Hello Dean," he returned.

"Ya don't mind watchin'?" Dean asked.

"If I did, do you think I would be here?" he answered.

"Good man," Dean complimented as he slapped on the shoulder before following Sammy out the door.

Adam was still getting use to Cas. Monsters were one thing, but Angels, actual Angels? Adam shook his head. When he first Castiel he was expecting those old Sunday school stories. Angels were suppose to be decked out in white, fluffy wings, complete with golden halos. Then there was Cas... He wore a suite, and a trench coat. There were no signs of wings or halos. However, he did know Cas had wings. He just couldn't see them. It was a good thing too, otherwise he wouldn't be here. Dean had explained that the man standing before him wasn't Castiel's actual form. It was a man named Jimmy, and he was destined to be Cas' vessel. Humans couldn't see an Angel's true form.

"What's up?" Dean asked once him and his brother were outside.

"He can't do this Dean," Sam answered. Adam was still very much emotionally distraught. He couldn't risk him going in without his head fully attached on his shoulders. One missed call... Sam didn't want to think about it."Let me go, let me handle this."

Dean shook his head. "Oh no, yer not pullin' that shit," Dean warned him. "I ain't lettin' ya go by yerself. Do I have to remind ya that Adam wasn't the only one who got his ass thrown a 'round like a damn rag doll?"

Sam didn't need that reminder. "Then fine, come with me. We'll handle it. Together. Let Cas watch over Adam."

Inside, Adam couldn't believe them. Sam actually thought if they went outside that he wouldn't be able to hear them? The hotel walls were thin, they weren't sound proof. Besides that, when Dean got loud, he got loud. Adam was pretty sure that their neighbors a few doors down could hear them.

Adam put down his burger to see what Dean had gotten. He just had this feeling that Dean was holding out on something. He looked inside the bag and found nothing. The bastard had just gotten him and Sammy something to eat. There was nothing for him.

Adam hadn't eaten much of the burger. There was still a good amount left. Adam just got a knife and cut off the pieces where he had taken a bite or two. He would leave this for Dean. He sat it on Dean's side of the table.

Cas watched with amusement. The way these Winchester brothers took care of each other was unbelievable. He could remember a time when him and his own brothers and sisters were the same way before Lucifer disobeyed. He missed that. Dean sought hope and comfort in him. The oldest Winchester had no idea on how much belief that Castiel had on him. Dean was a sign that things could get better.

After taking care of the sandwich, Adam excused himself from Cas' presence to go outside to join his brothers. "I'm going." Adam stated.

His sudden appearance caused Sammy and Dean to turn to face him. "Dude," Dean warned. "This is an A B conversation. C is way out!"

"C is way in, and don't dude me." Adam retorted. "Sam, you mean well. You do, and I understand, but you have to let me do this. I can."

Sam crossed his arms. "I don't know Adam," he said with a sigh.

"You guys trust me right?" Adam questioned.

"Yes," was Sam's answer.

"No," was Dean's. "Adam, Sam's right. Yer stayin' here. Cas will watch ya. The next one-"

"Dammit," Adam cursed. "I don't want the next one!" he continued. "And while were on the subject of being stubborn here, Dean, what did you did you get to eat? Uh?"

That made Sam focus on his older brother. He was going to ask him that. It looked Adam beat him to it.

"This ain't about me," he told him motioning towards his youngest.

"It's never just about one of us." Adam corrected. "It's about all of us! What did you get to eat?"

"Dean?" Sam questioned worriedly.

"Nothin'!" Dean gave into his ass. "There, nothin'!"

Sammy sighed. "Why?"

"Let me take a shot," Adam answered for Dean. "My guess is you didn't have enough money right? It's because of me. I know it is. Your not use to me. Its just you and Sam. I want to earn my keep with you guys. I know this isn't some free joy ride here. You are going to let me hunt and you are going to let me help you pay the bills. In a matter of speaking." Adam did a 360 and went back into their room, grabbed Dean's half of the sandwich and tossed it to him. "Don't make me shove it down your throat," he mocked. "Now, are we going to do this or what?"

Dean glared at Sam. "He's yer brother."

Sam sighed. How come whenever Adam manged to piss Dean off he got soul ownership of their youngest brother?

Against their will, Sam and Dean took Adam to the ghoul's hot spot, which was a lovely cemetery outside the county line. It was dark by the time they got there. Added bonus – full moon. "Peachy." Adam said in the back of the Impala. The moon gave the ghouls more mojo when it was full.

"You still can back out of this." Sam reminded him.

Adam rolled his eyes and got out.

"I take that was a hell no to ya." Dean said with a laugh.

"Shut up." Sam told him and got after his baby brother.

Adam all ready had the trunk open and pulling out what he needed by the time Sammy and Dean came up next to him. "Here's how this is goin' to go down," Dean instructed. "We're gonna let ya hunt, al'right, but we're not goin' to let ya do this alone. Main number rule, always go in twos, three at most. Backup."

"Aren't rules suppose to be broken?" Adam questioned went.

"Ya'know there are no wittinesses, I can shoot him right?" Dean was only half way teasing.

"No Dean, you can't shoot our brother."

"It's jest rock salt." Dean replied.

"No," Sammy said again. "Don't make me take that gun away from you young man."

"Party pooper!" Dean called him.

Adam ignored them and went on ahead. He had a gun in one hand and a flash light in the other. He didn't want to trip over any of the smaller head stones. That was the worst part about these damn old cemeteries. A lot the graves were sunken in, the markers just looked like boulders sticking out of the ground.

It was Summer so when a sudden rush of cold air hit Adam, he stopped, and took a breath. A cloud of white came out of his mouth. He shivered. Adam's hairs stood on end. Something was here. Where was it though? That was the question. He turned to see where his brothers were. Dean and Sammy were right behind him. There was something else behind them. It was a different ghoul he knew that, but he saw the one that dragged him and his mom under. He wouldn't let another one take the only other family he had left.

"GUYS! DOWN!" Adam shouted.

Dean and Sam ducked. Adam aimed, and fired. He got the sonabitch. "Dean, Sammy, you okay?"

There was more than one which Dean and Sam suspected, thats why they were here. "ADAM!" Sam yelled when another one of those bastards popped up behind his baby brother. Dean thought he would get this one. Adam took care of it easily enough. He spun around and ghanked the same way he'd done the first one he saw. It felt good knowing he could take care of these things. This meant that he could be a hunter, like his brothers, and their dad. He could do what they have done for years – help save people.

"Damn," Dean cursed.

"Thanks, I think." Adam replied.

"I call that two for two." Dean said.

The three brothers didn't leave just yet. They wanted to be sure there was nothing else creeping around here. "Adam, I think you gut them." Sam announced proudly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Adam assured, and he was. Infact, he couldn't wait until he could get something else. Whatever it was, bring it on.

**TBC...**


	4. Mary's Grave

**A/N:** Sorry but I needed to re-watch "Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things" to make sure that Mary did have a grave. I know I said this would be Dean's chappie but it turned out to be Sam's instead. I'll save Dean for last this time.

**Chapter Three: Mary's Grave:**

Sammy didn't bother asking Dean if he wanted to go. He all ready knew the answer. Instead, Sam asked Adam. "Hey Adam," Sam corners him when Dean's out. It's just better that way. He doesn't want to start anything between him and his brother. Not today, not the day.

Adam looks up from his laptop. "Yeah?"

Sam finds himself nervous. He's not sure why. The feeling is like the that time he got up the courage to asked Jess out. This was completely different situation. He wasn't asking Adam out. That was wrong on so many levels... He just wanted to see if he wanted to come with him to Mary's grave. Plus, Sammy didn't want to leave Adam alone with Dean today. That would be pushing it.

"What is it Sammy?" Adam asked as he got up from his spot. He's worried. Sam hasn't spoken up. Sam always speaks out. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah... It's fine." Sam assures him with a smile. "It's just uh... Well, I was wondering if you would like to come with me someplace."

Adam laughs and crosses his arms."Are you trying to make a move on me?"

Sam rolls his eyes. Dean is rubbing off on this kid. "No, I just wanted to know if you would like to come with me to my mom's grave with me?" The truth was, he really didn't want to be alone this year. He'd been through so much. It would be nice to have some sort of company and comfort there with him.

Adam is more than touched. "Are you sure?" Adam asked him. Dad was one thing, but Mary was another. He was curious about their mom but he never asked. It wasn't his place too. Besides, it would just get Dean upset. He would wait for them.

Sam nodded.

"What about Dean?" Adam questioned. He wasn't sure if leaving Dean alone today was a good idea. "Will he be okay?"

"If ya dudes keep askin' that, I'm throwin punches." Dean came back.

"You'll throw punches anyway." Adam corrected.

"True, but it's how I show I love ya." Dean teased with a smirk.

"Then you must love me a lot." Sam said, recalling all the times Dean hit him. He'd forgotten how many.

"Jest do what ya have to do, I'm good." Dean declared as he flopped down on his bed. He would catch up on some much needed shut eye.

Adam was hesitant. Dean could pull off that big mucho act with everyone else... Except for his brothers (and Cas). Adam wanted to go to him but Sammy took him by the shoulder, pulling him back, shaking his head. The youngest Winchester sighed. He often wondered why the Hell he even tried sometimes. Sam would lead him out but not before taking one more look at his older brother. When would he learn that just because he was the biggest that it wasn't just his job to look out for them? They had that right too. Its what brothers were for besides beating the shit out of each other.

When they were gone, Dean laughed to himself. "Kids," he muttered. Adam was a good one even though he was a major pain in the ass.

Once on the road, Adam felt awkward. The silence wasn't helping much either. Adam figured that Sam's thoughts were concentrating on his mother which was completely understandable. He felt sorry for Sam. One thing he knew was that Dean had four years with their mother. Sammy had none. He was a baby when she was killed.

Sam did have a memory or two. He'd seen here that time they went back home. It was great to see her. Of course, she was a ghost. That didn't matter. She was still their mom. At least, he saw her, felt her. He just wished that he something more than that to go on. He wanted what Dean had – memories of her when she was alive, just a normal mom, and not a hunter. The closer he got to the grave site, the tears pricked at his eyes. He blinked them back before Adam could see. Nice try Sammy, but no dice. Adam caught him.

"It's okay you know." Adam quoted his brother on that one.

Sam chuckled to himself. He had a feeling they would come back to haunt him.

Adam let Sammy go ahead first. "I'll catch up."

Sam got out of the Impala and went up to Mary's grave. "Hey mom." he said with a sad smile as he knelt down. The tears that had build up on the way here were leaking out now. Sammy didn't bother wiping them away. It was just him and his mom at the moment. She'd seen him cry a dozen times before. He just wanted her to be here. The weeds had grown since the last time he'd been here. Sam pulled them up and cleaned her sight up a little. He didn't want Adam to see that. It would be careless. All though, Sam figured Adam wouldn't mind. It wasn't like he had to time visit her grave all the time. Still, it needed to be taken care of.

Meanwhile, Adam was leaning on the Impala, watching Sammy, waiting for his cue. He wouldn't go over until Sam said it was a go. He didn't want to over step his boundaries. He just hoped that Mary wouldn't mind him being here. It had to be odd seeing him here. After all, he was a product of her husband and another woman. Of course, it was way after Mary's death. However, Adam still felt out of place here.

After Sam finished up, he looked back at Mary's grave and told her: "Mom, I would like you to meet somebody," He got up and waved Adam over.

Adam gulped nervously and made his way over. It like when he first met John the first time. Adam noticed that Sammy's face was tear stained. He didn't say anything. All though, Sam wiped them away when he saw that Adam had spotted him. He was pretty sure he looked like a mess right now. It wouldn't be the first time. Sam cleared his throat and took care of a much long awaited introduction.

"Mom, this is Adam, our baby brother." Sammy slapped a friendly hand on the back of Adam's shoulder.

"You forgot half Sammy," Adam corrected.

Sam laughed to himself, rolled his eyes and rustled the kid's hair. "As I said, this is our brother," Sam went on with a smile.

Adam gave a small awkward wave to the tombstone in front of him. He'd never done this before, not even with his mother's own grave. Then again, his mom didn't have one really. Sam and Dean had taken care of her body so something else couldn't possess it. He wasn't angry at them. He was thankful.

"Hi Mrs. Winchester," Adam greeted.

"She probably doesn't mind if you call her Mary," Sam could only guess with that one.

Adam agreed. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He never could even if he ran into teachers after he got out of high school he always placed a Mr or Mrs before their name to show them respect.

"I'm Adam," he made known again as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked up for Sam for help. What was he suppose to say? "Do you think she would like me?"

Sam smiled down at him. "You bet."

Adam sighed with relieve. That loosened him up a little bit. Giving him the courage to kneel down to actually talk to her. "I just wanted to let you know you have two awesome sons Mrs. Winchester," Adam began. "They've taken really good care of me, and don't worry I won't let anything happen to them rather they like it or not because... Well, you know how stubborn they are. It kind of runs in the family." He teased as he felt himself tearing up with the promise.

Adam had done it. Sammy was crying again. He wiped them away as they came. Sam reached down and yanked the boy up by his jacket hood. "Your something else you know that?" Sam asked him tearfully. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me, I hope." Adam said.

"Damn straight we will." Sam caught himself. "Crap, I mean darn straight," Somehow, Sam felt a little uncomfortable cursing in front of his mother's grave.

Adam laughed. "I'll give you two some more time together." He declared. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Winchester." He gave her another wave before he headed back towards the Impala.

"He's a good kid mom," Sam told her with a smile. "You would like him." Sam set let his fingers drift across her name. "We won't let your death be in vain. We're teaching him everything we know..." Sammy sighed, got up and bid her a goodbye.

"You okay?" Adam asked his older brother once he was back behind the Impala.

"Are you?" Sam returned.

"No fair. I asked you first." Adam fussed.

"I'm all right Adam, no need to worry about me." Sammy assured.

"Then if you're okay, then so am." said Adam with a smile.

Now, that just left one other brother. "Dean." Adam and Sammy in unison and went back to the hotel to make sure their eldest brother was all right. They had no idea how far from all right that Dean was.

**TBC..**


End file.
